Over the last several years there has been a great resurgence in the interest of the vitamin B3-derived metabolite, nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NAD+), including the various pathways to its biosynthesis and the signaling molecules generated from its consumption. There was a sense in the late 20th century that NAD+ was entirely understood and was too abundant to be regulatory. Mainly, this conclusion stemmed from the well-known functions of NAD+, NADH, NADP and NADPH as co-enzymes for hydride transfer enzymes, such as oxidoreductases, which play central roles in intermediary metabolism. However, the numerous investigators assembled for this 2009 summer FASEB meeting have demonstrated that NAD+ is consumed in a wide variety of regulatory pathways, synthesized from unanticipated vitamins and intermediates, and is processed to novel regulatory metabolites with unanticipated activities. Since these new discoveries, more and more laboratories have realized the need to understand the complete metabolome of NAD+, e.g. NAD+ metabolites and related signaling molecules. Today, NAD+ investigators are drawn from all areas of biology, biological chemistry, cell biology, physiology and medicine. The assemblies of investigators who have agreed to participate in this meeting constitute the first FASEB meeting on NAD+ metabolism and signaling. This meeting is the first of its kind to offer a single venue that brings together NAD+-minded researchers from diverse areas of NAD+ controlled enzymatic processes. This meeting will provide fundamental background in multi-systems and multi-scale functions of NAD+, and provide interdisciplinary training in nutrition, enzymology, signaling, cell biology, physiology, diabetes, immunology/inflammation and aging. This conference should provide an excellent training opportunity for young scientists, who have an opportunity to present their work and learn the about the latest developments. Topic areas will include the cellular pathways and medical implications of such NAD+- dependent enzymes as sirtuins, glycohydrolases, oxidoreductases, PARPs, PARGs, and ADP-ribosyl cyclases, as well as NAD+ synthesizing enzymes and NAD+ kinases. Programmatic discussions will emphasize integration of current knowledge to develop a systems biology view of the NAD+ metabolome.